Zombiecraft 3.x Wishlist
Zombiecraft 3.x Wishlist Wnat something in the game? Put it down! Your wish might just come true! Example: Textures for perks. Wishlist Weapons *M16A4 Assault Rifle - Mystery Box Weapon *MP5 - Mystery Box- Automatic *Mauser C96 Auto - On Wall weapon - Automatic *StG-44 (MP44) - On Wall weapon - Automatic *Wunderwaffe DG-2 - Mystery Box Weapon - Instead of a chain reaction have it fire Lightning! *XM8 - Mystery Box Weapon - Automatic *Katana - Mysterybox *Type 99 - Mystery Box *Type 100 - On wall weapon *Dragunov - Mystery Box *M14/MK14 - On Wall/Mystery Box *L96A1/L118A - Mystery Box - Bolt Action/Semi-Auto *Glock 17/19/23 - Mystery Box - Semi-Auto *G18 - Mystery Box - Automatic * M41A Pulse Rifle - Wonder Weapon, with automatic fire and underbarrel shotgun. * Model 1887 - Mystery Box - Lever-action Shotgun (A relic from the Wild West, the Model 1887 shoots 12 10-gauge birdshot shells, making you want to shout "¡HASTA LA VISTA, BEBE!" at the top of your lungs before unleashing Hell. Yes, we know real Model 1887s hold only 5 rounds. That's what the huge extended tube mag is for.) * MG42 - On Wall/Mystery Box - Full-auto Machine Gun (A WWII weapon that is nicknamed "Hitler's Buzzsaw" for it's ridiculous fire rate, the MG42 is fitted with a 250 round belt so you can obliterate waves of zombies.) * MP7 - Mystery Box - Full-auto SMG (The MP7 is a successor to the MP5, loaded with 4.6mm rounds. That may not seem like much, but it's like a subcompact assault rifle, packing a 30 round mag of that stuff!) * M1928 Thompson - On Wall - Full-auto SMG (Tommy is the favourite of mobsters everywhere, and for good reason. Fitting it with a 100 round drum mag will give you moar dakka.) * XM29 OICW - Mystery Box - Full-auto Assault Rifle (Right click to shoot grenades and blow stuff up. :D) * Death Machine - Mystery Box - Full-auto Machine Gun (Man-portable version of the GECAL-50 that comes with a 500 round belt that is perfect for obliterating hordes of zombies.) * FAL - On Wall - Semi-auto Assault Rifle * Blundergat - Mystery Box - Semi-auto Shotgun * M60 - On Wall - Full-auto Machine Gun * SCAR-H - On Wall - Full-auto Sniper Rifle * M202A1 - Mystery Box - Full-auto Rocket Launcher (Fires incendiary rockets for massive damage.) * .600 Nitro Express - Mystery Box - Semi-auto Pistol (Does ludicrous damage and overpenetrates.) * Panzerfaust - On Wall - Semi-auto Rocket Launcher (Can break Rubble blocks to reveal Easter Eggs. :D) * OKPeril - Three round burst Wonder Weapon - Knockback - mystery box - lot of ammo. * Sentry Gun - Mystery Box - Automated Turret (See below for more info. :3) Mobs * Worm (Essentially silverfish edits that don't hide in blocks. Spawned from killed Bloaters.) * Bloater (Big, slow-moving, fat zombies that pop into packs of worms when killed.) * Monkey (Like the ones from actual Nazi Zombies. They can also steal your guns. 0_0) * Runner (Faster and weaker than the normal zombies, but hit like a truck.) * Devastator (Massive zombie that posesses a deadly AoE attack that can kill all players in a small radius directly in front of it. Also, it enters a fury mode when at 25% HP.) * Hellhound (Kind of like the Hellsheep, but its model is a wolf edit and it doesn't explode when getting too close to the player. Instead it explodes on death.) * Hellhound (isn't on fire, so it dosen't explode on death) * Wicker (Bigger, tougher zombie that can toss blasts of fire charges. Fortunately they cannot burn blocks.) * Shielder (Nasty zombie armed with a riot shield able to perform bashes with it. Bashes can knock you back ridiculously. Also, the shield will tank bullets for the zombie, but not explosions.) * Sentry Gun (Place these down and watch the fun as they unleash moar dakka on the undead hordes. Keep in mind that they only have 500 bullets in them, and they need to be reloaded when they run out. You can reload them by approaching them when empty and tapping the key assigned to "use" while standing within a 3x3 square of them. The sentry gun has a limited range, so be careful.) Maps *Kino Der Toten * Shi No Numa *TranZit 'Other' *Easter Eggs (Music Discs etc) * Pack-A-Punch * A rubble block that can be broken using the aforementioned Panzerfaust to reveal secrets Category:Misc Category:Other Category:Weapons Category:Mobs